Fighting the Unstoppable
by RoseyFox
Summary: Yoko wasn’t the only one Yomi recruited from his dark past to aid him in his plans to unite the three worlds many others were in the shadows helping Yomi. But just who else in there to haunt Kurama?  Basically a sequel to HieiLover2004 Yoko's Love.
1. Chapter 1

Fighting the Unstoppable

By: RoseyFox

Summary: Yoko wasn't the only one Yomi recruited from his dark past to aid him in his plans to unite the three worlds many others were in the shadows helping Yomi. But just who else in there to haunt Kurama?

Okay this is my first fanfic I'm putting online so please be nice. With some help from HieiLover2004 I finally got an account. This is kinda like a sequence to her Yoko's Love. If you haven't read that ..shot yourself in the foot. Kidding! waves hands around Could you put the gun down please? Okay anyway you really don't need to read Yoko's Love first but I suggest it. Well anyways here's the story. For those who have never seen these episodes I'll give you a little bit of a summary of them in the beginning.

Chapter 1

"Yes mom I'm feeling myself well, no take all the time you need. I hope you enjoy Europe." Kurama said smiling as his mother's sweet voice filled his ears. They said their good byes and hang up. Kurama jumped down the large cliff and landed softly in a grass field. His mind filled with uneasy thoughts as he approached the dark and brooding fortress. Suddenly two ninja appeared and attacked him. Kurama easily sliced them. "Yomi was that necessary?" Kurama turning to his left. A tall dark figured appeared. "Hello Kurama. I wanted to make sure it was you I don't want to be advised by the wrong person. You seem so different." Yomi said. They headed to the fortress where Kurama attended one the meetings.

Everyone seemed a little tense and uncomfortable in his presents. The meeting went … fairly well. "Come Kurama I wishto show you something" Yomi said after everyone was dismissed. He followed Yomi down into a cold damp basement where he saw a ugly creature. The creature was an assassin Yoko had hired a thousand years ago to kill Yomi. He was nothing compared to the former beast he was. Once Yomi heard the truth of how he was suppose to be kill lost his temper and killed the demon. After threatening Kurama to assistant him in his battle Yomi took Kurama back up to the main halls. "You must be hungry from your long journey." Yomi said as he pushed a door open to reveal a huge elegant kitchen one that looked like it belonged on a TV cooking show. "I much rather rest." Kurama said. "Alright." Yomi said closing the door. As they headed up a flight of stairs Kurama thought he felt a pair of eyes following him. He stopped and looked around scanning every shadow for someone. "Come on no one is there." Yomi ordered. Kurama quickly catch up with Yomi again keeping perfect stride with him.

Kurama was given one of the more elegant and posh rooms. It was at least the size of his living room back home. It had a queen size bed with green silk sheets. Red plush carpeting matched the stain drapes that covered three west facing windows that over looked a vast and lush green courtyard. His bags from early sat on the foot of the bed along with several empty pots. "I hope you enjoy this room." Yomi said then left closing the heavy wooden door behind him.

The feeling of being locked in a prison began to set in. "No it's not the same the conditions are better but something tells me it's going be much worse than a prison." Kurama thought as he shook off the feeling. He put his things away and soon filled the pot will exotic plants. It was being to fill a little more livable. He sat down on the bed and began to think. His brain raced withthoughts of how he could keep Yomi away from his mom and how balance yet other secret in his chaotic imbalanced life. His thoughts began to get blurred and choppy as the sound of clanging metal filled the air. Kurama hoped out of bed and flung open the drapes and peered down at the courtyard where several unknown people had gathered and were practicing. Three or four had formed a small semi-circle around the two fighting. He looked closer and saw something that shocked him and made him ran out the door and down the stairs and towards the West Courtyard. 'I'm not imaging things he was real plain as day. That was Kuronue!' Kurama thought as he flung open the glass courtyard door. The sun glittered off the sweating man. Even closer he still looked like the bat demon Kurama had searched for.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry the last chapter was so short. I thought it was longer than that. ****Gomen**** bows I'll try to make this one longer.**

**Chapter 2**

The courtyard echoed with the heavy foot steps of Kurama's running. He stopped just 10 feet from the mysterious bat demon and his group. The bat demon and his partner stopped and turned towards Kurama. Now that he had a full view of the demon that was no mistake it was Kuronue, Kurama's long lost partner from his days of thieving. "So the great Yoko graces us with his presences." Kuronue joked putting his scythes away. The reaction was a little unexpected. Kurama excepted Kuronue to be a little shocked that he had returned to the Makai. But Kuronue acted like he knew he would see him today.

Like they had planned this, 'He never changes.' Kurama thought as a small smile spread across his face. "It's been a long time." Kurama said walking over and holding his hand out. Kuronue took it and pulled him into a hug and started to ruffle his hair. "That's how you greet an old buddy after nearly 1,500 years of separation?" Kuronue asked. (Do realize they were very good friends. They would be friendly towards each other than others.)

"Man you got short!" Kuronue laughed releasing Kurama as the group behind them giggled. Kurama tried to soothe the messy hair to no avail. It's nice to see you again Kuronue." Kurama said his smile returning. You just couldn't be unhappy near Kuronue. If you were there was something wrong. "Nii-san do you want to continue with our lesson later?" A white fox demon asked. She had been training with Kuronue. 'Nii-san since when did he get a little sister?' Kurama thought looking her over. They shared no similarities. She didn't have his black hair or purple eyes but instead she had light blond hair and bright green eyes. She was much shorter than him too. They weren't even the same species. 'Must be a term of endearment.' Kurama thought as Kuronue turned to her.

"Yeah we'll pick it up later Kai (pronounced Kay) I want to talk to my old buddy." Kuronue said. "Oh Kurama this is Kai she sorta like my younger sister." Kuronue said. "Nice to meet you Ms. Kai." Kurama said shaking her hand. "You too Mr. Kurama." Kai said smiling. Her hand shake was strong and powerful. 'Mh a white fox you don't see much of them these days.' Kurama thought releasing her hand. "See ya later." She said then turned back to the group. "I'll introduced everyone else to you tomorrow. That is if Yomi does monopolize your time." Kuronue said as they walked towards the patio.

"I didn't except to see you here. You only knew Yomi a short time before… you know." Kurama said once he was sure no one could hear. "True be told I didn't except to end up neither." Kuronue said. "Then why are you here?" Kurama asked. He didn't like to beat around the bush. "Still as direct as ever I see. You know some people could get hurt by that. But if you must know there's many reasons why I'm here. But let's just say it's kinda personal." Kuronue said he knew Kurama wouldn't pry into personal things. "Oh." Kurama responded. There was a few seconds of awkward silence for a few long moments. "So I see the human procession went well." Kuronue said breaking the silence it was one of his many specialties. "Yes obviously." Kurama said smirking. "Man is there any form you can make look pretty? Any prettier and you're gonna look like a girl. " Kuronue joked. "Don't be jealous because the gods graced me with this beauty and not you." Kurama retorted making Kuronue laugh. "Man it's been a while since I laughed like that." Kuronue panted out after 5 minutes. They spent most of the night talking about the past and what was going on in their lives. But when Kurama came to subject of Kuronue's family Kuronue quickly changed the subject. 'What is he hiding from me?' Kurama wondered as Kuronue began to ramble about unimportant matters.

After leaving Kurama for the night Kuronue returned to his room to find Kai sitting on the window sill. "Ohh Kai I'm too tired to practice now." Kuronue groaned. "I'm not here to train I knew you would back out. I want to know is he really as good as the rumors say?" Kai asked standing up. "It's hard to say he's defiantly stronger than he was before he's seems the same but only idiots would believe he's exactly the same. What has changed is hard to say." Kuronue said sitting on his bed taking his hat off. "You're a lot of help." Kai grumbled opening the window and disappeared out of it.

The next morning Yomi monopolized Kurama's time with want was really going behind the scenes that most didn't know about. "I'll warn you now. There's many more of your old companions lurking in the shadows. Some will be happy to see you like Kuronue and others well some aren't as happy." Yomi said smirking. "Am I here for you to play with or to advice you? "Kurama growled but remained seated. "You're here to advice me of course. But many of our old allies had specialties that are useful to me now. Like Kuronue, I heard you and had quite a nice reunion yesterday congratulations, knows much of the landscape and how it would aid in battle." Yomi said getting up from the table. "Oh yes to answer that question that is running though your head **she **is here as well." Yomi said smirking as Yuda entered the room and called Yomi off. 'What is planning there's more to this than we think.' Kurama thought as he stared out the window at the stormy sky.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

'What could he want with **her**, what use could **she** have?"' Kurama thought leaving the room and entering the hallway where Kuronue greeted him. "Oi, Kurama, I have some buddies who like to met you." Kuronue said wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "Kuronue I rather not..." Kurama began but Kuronue cut him off. "Oh come on you'll love them." Kuronue said half dragging him away.

He took him to a what looked like a huge lounge. There was bookshelves filled to the brim with ancient thick books, coffee tables with cups of tea and coffee cluttering the top. Which a few skinny thin men sat around it sipping their drinks. A few tough men sat at a bar with sodas in their hands laughing over something.

One girl laid on the couch reading while two others were whispering sitting in the window sill. Everyone stopped and stared when Kuronue and Kurama entered.

Kurama recognized several faces.

The group gathered around the two. "It's good to see you again Yoko-sama.' A taller thin kappa with blue hair and green eyes said bowing. "Kaito, it's been so long." Kurama said. Kaito had been one of his intelligent in the past. The one who knew who had what and had much said item was worth. "Much too long sir." A short female dog demon with brown hair and ears said in her English accent.

One of the bare men went up and bowed to Kurama taking his hand and kissing it. "Sir it's a honor to serve you again." Shin said. He was a dragon demon with skin harder than steel. "Shin, still the same as ever." Kurama smiled as the giant got to his feet. (I'm lazy and short on time right now the others will come later.) You know Kai already this is her best friend Sunny." Kuronue said pointing to Kai and then next to her. Sunny was a red fox with long brownish black hair and green eyes. Her long tails waved behind her.

"Hello Silver." Sunny said smirking evilly. Kurama knew instantly who she was. No one but Iko called him that. She didn't look anything like her former self but it was her alright. "Hello Iko, it's good to see you." Kurama said reaching out for her hand and shaking it. "Good to see you still remember me." Sunny said smiling. 'How could I forget? The way you use to torture me." Kurama thought pulling his hand away.

"But what about what Yomi said? Some of them aren't happy with me.' Kurama said. "Look whatever Yomi tells you about us wanting to kill you is wrong. We're all happy to see you. In fact most of us are here because we knew you would show up." Kai said crossing her arms. 'Did she just read my mind?' Kurama wondered as everyone stared at her. She began to blush slightly.

"We?" Kurama asked catching her incorrect grammar. Kai seemed to turner redder but if it was from embarrassment or anger was unknown to Kurama. "I meant them." Kai growled. "No we is right. Kai is just could wait for…"Sunny started when Kai slammed her foot on Sunny's. "OUCH!" Sunny shouted. "Ohh sorry Sunny I have such big feet sometimes. You better sit down." Kai said taking her back to the window hissing something inaudible the whole way.

Kurama looked up at Kuronue confused. Kuronue was chuckling along with everyone else. "She still as spirited as ever." Shin laughed going back to the bar. "Don't mind them, they're always fighting each other. I guess it comes with the territory." Kuronue grinned looking down at Kurama. Kurama knew what he meant. Yoko and Kuronue had a few brawls back in the days. "Is everyone here?" Kurama asked looking around at the group.

"No, a few people are missing out. They're out on missions for Yomi. Scouting out Mukuro's and Raizen's probably that settling new patches of territories." Kuronue said walking over to the bar and grabbing two sodas. "Territories? He's expanding more?" Kurama asked taking the cold Coke from his buddy. "Yeah the more land he has , the more people he controls." Kuronue said flopping down on the couch.

"Hardly the real way to win a war. He should take up a sword." Kai interjected. "Here, here! Kai is right!" Shin cheered. "Of course you fools would think that." Kuronue shot back trying to quiet them down. "Don't mind them especially Kai, she ALWAYS has to put her two cents in." Kuronue said looking over his shoulder at Kai. She stuck her tongue out at him, he copied her. 'She is very opinioned so much like **her **but she couldn't be. Kai lacks **her** grace.' Kurama thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Weeks slide by slurring a month together and Kurama got to less and less of his former friends. Yomi seemed to try to keep him as busy as possible. But when he manage to enjoy their company Kai and Sunny were hardly around. One day after a meeting Kurama saw Kai running down the hall looking frantic. "What's wrong?" Kurama asked as she stopped in front of him.

"Have…have you seen…Onii-chan?" Kai panted out. "No, I've been in meetings all morning." Kurama said. Kai straightened up. "I need to find him. He's in charge of our missions and Sunny should have been back from the Wastelands already." Kai said walking past him. "What if she didn't get that mission?" Kurama asked following.

"That's what I'm worried about. That idiot will take any mission give to her." Kai said partially running again. Kurama grabbed her by the shoulders and looked her in the eye. "Clam down Kai. I'm sure Kuronue wouldn't put her in danger she's probably just taking her time." Kurama said. Kai took a deep breath and try to regained her composer. 'I can't believe I'm letting him see me like this. Only Kuronue and Sunny should see me like this. I need to relax.' Kai thought nodding closing her eyes. "You're right." Kai said. Kuronue then floated in the hallway from outside.

He stared at them for a quiet moment analyzing them. "See there he is. "Kurama said releasing her shoulders. "Yes thank you." Kai said walking over to Kuronue. "Onii-chan have you seen Sunny. She should have been back two hours ago from the Wastelands." Kai said as her tails twitched nervously. "She didn't go to the Wastelands she want to the Forest of Silence." Kuronue said stepping away from Kai. He knew what was about to happen.

"WHAT?! You sent her there?! Are you crazy?!" Kai exclaimed as her tails puffed out. 'Forest of Silence? But that's not that dangerous why is she worrying?' Kurama thought. "Mukuro was spotted near there a few days ago." Kai half hissed. "Yes Yomi wanted her to scope out the enemy." Kuronue said placing a hand on Kai's ear rubbing lightly trying to relax her but failing.

"She'll do more than scope them out. Her boyfriend is there! She might not come back!" Kai said. "What?! Her boyfriend!" Kuronue exclaimed in disbelief. "Not come back but then she'll be charged with mutiny." Kurama said stepping closer to them. "Exactly! She'll risk it for him." Kai said pulling away from them.

Kuronue and Kurama took off towards the door. Kai quickly caught up to them. "Why didn't she tell anyone else?" Kuronue asked as they raced across the ground. "She didn't want to be embarrassed by you guys beside with him on the opposing team right now isn't the best time for them to be dating." Kai said as they left Yomi's territory. "Do you know her boyfriend?" Kurama asked. 'Why am I out here doing this? This isn't my problem. But it would bug me all night knowing I did nothing to assistant them." Kurama thought.

"Of course I do! I introduced them! From rumors I heard Sunny's boyfriend is quickly raising in the ranks and becoming one of Mukuro's favorite. Sunny's the jealous type and I don't even know what she'll do." Kai said as they picked up speed. "What will Iko do?" Kuronue questioned. "Nothing hopefully, I'm praying Sunny won't resort to that." Kai said.

'Iko, she always was a lose cannon that **she** could barely control. How will we get her back to normal without **her** around?" Kurama thought. "What will you do to stop her?" Kuronue asked as they entered Mukuro's domain. "Everything within my power limit." Kai said looking grim. 'Why is it Kai's responsibly? Has Iko replaced **her** with Kai? Or is Kai….**HER! **Is Kai Yoko Tsuki?' Kurama thought shocked almost stopping.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Kai slammed her feet down on the ground stopping instantly. "Wait! If need to split up. We're too obvious traveling together." Kai said as the guys. "She right if we split up it'll be harder to detect us." Kuronue said. Kai took the front, Kuronue took the east-side and Kurama the west.

"No it's has to be my imagination, Tsuki is dead, long gone." Kurama thought as he slipped into the massive bug. "Now where would Sunny go? I barely know this girl. What kind of a man would she like? A strong one? Maybe the gym is a good start." Kurama said as he started to search. 'Her boyfriend has a room towards the head of the bug.' Kai thought to him.

Meanwhile Kai was scaling the wall of the bug. She found an open window and spilled though it. It looked like she was in the library. She quickly looked around. "It'll be easier to move around in this form but finding Sunny would be easier in her body. "Kai thought. She glanced around nervously the closed her eyes. She began to slow down her breathing and concrete. She grew a foot taller and her hair turn silver and reached her wait. Her tails and ears copied her hair growing more majesty. Kai opened her eyes to reveal a pair of soul piercing gold eyes.

Her twitched hearing everything within 250 feet of her even though walls. Kai swiftly and quietly left the library and headed down the hall towards the front of the bug. "She must be with him. There's no other reason for her to be here." Kai thought. She began to hear foot steps. She stepped into the shadows and let the unknowing demons passed. She chuckled at their ignorance when she began to hear Sunny's bell like laugh.

"There she is." Kai muttered following the sounds. The sound lead her to a black wooden door. She knocked heavily. There was no response after several minutes so she began banging. A sleepy eyed Hiei open the door. (HA! Didn't see that coming did ya?) Hiei looked up and yawned. "Kai?" He muttered. "Yes Hiei it me: I know Sunny is here fork her over." Kai said. Sunny then popped up behind Hiei. "Hiya Kai." Sunny cheered waving.

"Don't 'hiya' me you moron! You were worrying me sick! If Yomi finds out about these little visits he's gonna kill you." Kai growled pulling her out into the hallways. "Sorry but I had to seen him. I miss him so much." Sunny whined hugging Hiei. She began to kiss him deepening it quickly until Kai pulled her away. "Come on Kurama and Kuronue are around here too." Kai said.

"Bye Hi-chan. "Sunny said waving as they walked away. Kai's ears kept twitching listening for others. "What were you doing?" Kai asked once she knew they were safe. "Nothing you hentai." Sunny said. "Nothing riiiiiiiiight then why was he shirtless?" Kai asked. "Don't be jealous just because you don't have a boyfriend to cuddle with." Sunny joked elbowing Kai. "I don't want one." Kai snuffed crossing her arms. "I've seen you stare at Kurama." Sunny grinned. "I'm not staring I'm analyzing." Kai corrected. "Suuuure!" Sunny groaned rolling her eyes. Kai stopped glaring at her then quickly throwing powder on Sunny knocking her out. "You'll be much easier to carry this way." Kai said to herself picking her up. "I have her met me outside." Kai thought them as she ran out the mouth of the bug. She landed gracefully on the ground. Several minutes later Kurama and Kuronue met up with her. "Tsuki!?" Kurama exclaimed.

"Hello Kurama it's wonderful to meet you." Kai said trying to act on her past self Tsuki. "I felt Kai's presences so I came to check it out." 'Tsuki' said smiling at him as she handed Sunny to Kuronue. "Where's Kai?" Kuronue asked putting a strange emphasis on Kai. Kuronue knew to well who Kai was. "She must still be inside." Kurama said turning to head back when Tsuki grabbed his shoulder.

"No! It's too dangerous. I'll go get her. Kai won't leave until she found Sunny or has been chased out." Tsuki said running back to the bug. "She's more obviously than me they'll know who she is instantly." Kurama said as he followed. "Kurama!" Kuronue shouted. Kai looked behind her and saw him following. 'Stupid boy!' The real Tsuki thought. "No he's not!" Kai thought back. She quickly got the bug and threw a few round small objects at Kurama. They hit him blindly him quickly and then immobilized him then Tsuki disappeared inside the mouth of the bug.

After 5 minutes Kai came out. Kurama was just recovering from the spell. "Are you alright Kurama?" Kai asked helping him up. "Yeah did you see Tsuki?" Kurama asked brushing himself off. "Yes, she distracted some guards for me to escape." Kai said walking towards Kuronue. Kurama looked up at the bug pondering. "Don't think about it Kurama! Tsuki's a big girl she can handle herself." Kai said walking back at him. Once back to the castle Kai took Sunny to her room and Kuronue and Kurama went to Kurama's room. But not before Kai gave them a small piece of advice. "Don't ever speak of this night with anyone."


	6. Chapter 6

**(Sorry it took me so long to get chapter 6 out. I couldn't get to my comp plus I had some schoolwork. But here it is finally. Please review if you don't I might now put up chapter 7. I hate wasting time and if I don't know if anyone reading this then I'm wasting my time.)**

**Chapter 6**

The next day Kurama returned to human world to attend school. He told everyone he would be back on Friday night. But when he returned he was not alone. He brought 6 new fighters with him. Kin, Toya, Chu, Rinku, Shishi and Suzuka. They were all very powerful. "I can't wait to go a few rounds with them." Sunny said cracking her knuckles.

"Oh no looks like pup has found a new toy." Shin laughed as Kuronue shook his head. Yomi turned towards them. "Kai, Sunny could you show our new guest to their rooms?" Yomi asked. "Yes sir." Kai said. They lead them out of the room and down the west hallway. "Mh a white fox don't mush of you anymore." Chu said looking Kai over.

"Mh they say white foxes are better than red foxes. It's true." Shishi said licking reaching for Kai but Sunny swatted his hand away. "Ohh is Sunny jealous? Red foxes are fine too." Shishi said. Kai turned around and death glared him.

"If you touch either of us you'll lose that hand." Kai growled her eyes flashing gold. He frozen until Suzuka pushed him forward. "Kurama warned you not to mess with the girls here." Suzuka whispered. "Oh, but the forbidden things are always the sweetest." Shishi whispered back. "Stop being stupid! These girls can probably kill you." Rinku snapped. The guys were showed to their rooms and Kai and Sunny headed towards the kitchen. "You know what you did the other day was really cool. Thanks." Sunny said smiling at Kai.

"Forget it. I was just doing what any friend would do." Kai said smiling back. "Yeah but exposing yourself to Kurama like that. We both know he wants Tsuki back." Sunny said. "Yeah but if he wants her he's gonna have to want me too. I'm not just an extra thrown in." Kai said stopping. Sunny chuckled "Damn Kai you're can be so mean." Kai's nose twitched. "Yoko?" Kai whispered walking towards the scent.

Sunny followed. The popped their heads out a door just to see Yoko slice and dice Susaichi. "Wow!" Sunny whispered. Yoko transformed back into Shuichi but it was obviously he was still in control. He waltzed away smirking. "Looks like you're in trouble in Kai. Kurama might leave you alone but Yoko will dun you until he gets his answers." Sunny said closing the door.

"You don't think I don't know that! I'm in sooo much frigging trouble if he finds me!" Kai exclaimed pulling at her ears. She let out a groan. Damn it!" They headed back to the kitchen and ate but Sunny was called off by Shin to help him with guard duty. "Don't worry he probably went to bed." Sunny said as she exited the room. Kai looked up at the clock over the oven.

She let out a deep sigh. "I guess I should go to sleep. Something tells me tomorrow is gonna be a long day of hide and ditch." Kai said as she shuffled up to her room. As should as she lay down she drifted off to sleep.

Yoko, now using his own body, easily tract her down to her by her scent. 'It's all over the place.' Yoko thought as he slipped into her room. 'Humph so careless not locking her door.' Yoko thought.

He tipped toed over to her bed. She laid on her side cuddling with a fox plushie. He noticed something red sparkle in the candle light. He reached down and gently picked it up trying not to disturb Kai. It was a rose color crystal on a gold chain that Kai was wearing. Kurama had never noticed until now.

At first glance it looked like the mate to Kai's white moon crystal. Craved into the red crystal was a fully bloomed rose. "It's Tsuki's!" Yoko whispered as his eyes narrowed in angered. 'Did she steal this off Tsuki? She must have! Tsuki would never take this off.' Yoko thought growling gripping the crystal in his palm. Kai began to groan stirring. Yoko quickly disappeared out of the room but waited outside the door. Kai sat up rubbing one eye.

"Huh? Yoko?" Kai mumbled looking around. 'Must be my over active imagination. My mind is going crazy.' Kai thought laying back down. She fell back asleep again. Yoko peeked his head again. He saw a ghostly image of Tsuki standing over the sleeping Kai. She turned her head to Yoko. She looked very sad at first then smiled at him disappearing again.

The next morning Yoko using Kuramas' body tried tracking Kai down. But he was detained by Yomi telling him to make sure his fighters trained. He woke them and took them out to the training field. 'I need to find her before she disappears to her part of human world.' Yoko thought. He wasn't paying any attention to the others. A breeze floated by bringing him a pleasant surprise, Kai's scent.

'She must be on the other side of the field training with Sunny.' Kurama thought taking off like a bullet. He found them training with katanas. "(Pant, pant) Alright let's take a break." Kai said wiping her brow; her back was to Kurama.

"Yeah I'm going to get a bottle water want some?" Sunny said toweling off her face. "Yeah that would be nice. Could you bring it back out here?" Kai asked sitting down. "Sure just don't practice too hard awhile I'm gone." Sunny said walking off. 'She does too much.' Sunny thought. Kai sighed closing here yes preparing to meditate.

Then Yoko walked up placing his hand on her shoulder. Kai's eyes popped opened. She turned around to see a smirking Yoko. His grip on her shoulder was like a steel trap. "Yes?" Kai asked standing up. He put his other hand on her shoulder. 'Oh crap!' She thought as her mind began to race with fake answers to give to his questions.

"Tell me Kai how did you met Tsuki and how long ago." Yoko demanded. "She saved my life when I was about 7." Kai said. That was not a lie though. 'He deserves to know that much.' Kai thought. "Why is it only you have connections with her?" Yoko pried. "I don't everyone else does. She just usually contracts me because I'm easier to get to." Kai said.

'Mhhh she's good these almost seem like the truth.' Yoko thought as he mind began to process ways to make Kai tell the truth. "Alright my finally question, why are you wearing her necklace? Did she give it to you or did you steal it?" Yoko said controlling his anger. "That's three questions Yoko. It's not hers it's a fake look alike. Why would she give me something that special and I don't steal from friends. I'm beginning to feel insulted." Kai said beginning to hiss.

All of a sudden Yoko shoved her to the ground and got over top of her on his knees sitting on her waist. Kai grasped of air the impact had knocked the air out of her. "You're heavy!" She grasped. She glared up at him as leaned down his face just inches from hers as he pinned her arms above her head.

"You're gonna tell me the truth and the whole truth otherwise you might not be so innocent and clean when I'm though with you. Now if you don't want those pretty little white ears stained with blood red I suggest you start talking." Kai went wide eyed with shock.

**(Alright that was chapter 6. I hope you liked it. Please review and comment. Just no bashing please. (bows)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright it's been like a week. I figured I treat you with chapter 7. I know you've been on the edge of your seat waiting for this. So here ya go. Oh yeah if you're confused on Yoko and Tsuki's relationship go read _Yoko's Love_ by HieiLover2004 other wise this whole chapter will be about that…mhh flash back chapter. That's a good idea.**

**Chapter 7**

"I'm telling you the truth Yoko!" Kai said trying to twist her wrist free. "No you're not. I can smell the lies!" Yoko hissed placing his right hand on her right ear. His claws rested on her soft fur waiting to tear though it. "I'll ask you again. How do you know Tsuki?" Yoko growled.

"She saved me when I younger." Kai said twitching her ear. He grabbed it digging his claws into her ear. She let out a yelp. "Stop it!" Kai warned. "Why? Can't take any pain?" Yoko smirked pulling hard. She whimpered filching. "How did you meet her?" Yoko asked digging his claws deeper.

Kai let out a scream. Yoko knew he had to work quickly that scream was bound to get someone attention. "Answer me damn it! I'm being nice for now!" Yoko threatened. 'Damn that hurt! But not as bad as I thought it would. I never let anyone near my ears. They're so sensitive.' Kai thought gathering the nerves to response again.

"Respond!" Yoko hissed. She opened her mouth but nothing came out. The red crystal around Kai's neck began to glow. It was responding to Yoko's aggression and Kai's fear. Kai's body began to glow in a bright white and red light. The red light seemed to come within her body as the white light drew in.

Yoko quickly scrambled off her as she rose to her feet. Kai grew another foot and her features changed to a older and mature face of a twenty something year old. When the light subsided Tsuki stood before Yoko. "T-Tsuki!?" Yoko choked out.

gYes it's me. Kai is me: we're one and the same. After I died I took over her body saving her from the massacre of her village." Tsuki said. "Why didn't she tell me?" Yoko asked taking a step closer. "Because I told her not to." Tsuki said void of emotion. Hurt flashed a crossed Yoko's face. "Why?" He whispered.

"I lived my life to the fullest even though it end to soon I was happy when I died. This is Kai's life she should live it how she wants loving who she wishes and doing what she likes. Don't you wish the same for Shuichi?" She asked. Yoko stayed silent searching for the answer but he knew deep down he wasn't as noble as Tsuki. "I was against coming here. I didn't wish for her to be seen as me or as only my reincarnation." Tsuki said.

eI know I'm hurting him so bad, but this has been coming for a long time. Kai needs to live her life to her own accord and follow her heart. No one can tell her how to live.' Tsuki said. "But us?" Yoko asked steeping forward again. Tsuki met him and ran her hands though his thick silver mane.

"My poor lost fox. I will always love you though this life time and though the next twenty. My life is your love forever. But I can't steal someone else's love. Maybe if Shuichi and Kai were to fall in love maybe then we could be together again." Tsuki said hugging him. He wrapped her arms around him. They were embraced for a long time. Tsuki sighed contently wrapping their tails together.

Iko ran up huffing and puffing. She was nearly as tall as Tsuki. She had shaggy long red hair pulled up high and braid. She wore a red vision of Tsuki's feminine tunic. But where Tsuki had a belly shirt Iko had a halter top and she had full pants instead of the skirt pants that Tsuki wore. "I sensed your…." Iko began when she saw them hugging.

She quickly shut up thinking, 'Awww so cute!' Tsuki closed hers eyes and released Kai who collapsed into Yoko's arms. "Sorry about that." Kai said pulling herself away. Kai didn't look him in the eyes or even glance up as she walked over to Iko as the guys ran up. They walked over in silence. "They're two completely different people. Thank you Tsuki for bringing that to my attention." Yoko muttered watching them walk away. "What?" They guys asked confused.

Once to the castle Iko released Sunny. "Are you okay?" Sunny asked placing a hand on Kai's shoulder. "Yeah I'm fine. I feel like I've had a giant rock taken off my chest. Tsuki lifted her burden off of me." Kai said. "Do you want me to stay with you?" Sunny asked as they reached Kai's door. "Yeah if you would….Sunny let's go celebrate." Kai said smiling.

"Alright, but where?" Sunny asked. "Human world." Kai whispered as her smile grew wider. After a couple of days Kurama began to wonder where they had disappeared to. "Kuronue where are Kai and Sunny?" Kurama asked walking into the lounge. Kurama wanted to apologize for Yoko's stupid mistake.

"Oh probably back in the human world." Kuronue said sipping his drink. "What?!" Kurama exclaimed. "Cool your jets. They or should I say we live there. The USA, Florida to be exact." Kuronue said staying his cool and reserved self as always.

"Why?" Kurama asked sitting beside him. "They have school too ya know. If you're so worried why don't you come with me tomorrow. I need to check on a few things." Kuronue said. "To the USA?! Of course I'll come." Kurama said.

**Alright that's it. I hope you liked this chapter. Please review. I'll put out chapter 8 ASAP [HieiLover2004 here, just wanted to say, RoseyFox is a little crazy!**


	8. Chapter 8

**(Hey thanks for sticking though with this. I figure since this isn't getting any reviews I end this soon. Just how soon? Well we'll see if you want to stop this then…..Review!)**

**Chapter 8**

That night Kurama had a very strange dream. It wasn't really a dream more of a memory. He was Yoko again running though the forest, his pack close on his heels. To his left Kuronue with his wild grin and to his right his lady love, Tsuki. They had just robbed a large mansion owned by a powerful wolf demon. Yoko showered and headed to his room. Tsuki was sitting on his futon staring out the window.

Moon gazing was one of her favorite things to do. He smirked as he walked over and wrapped his arms around her and whispered into her large silver ears. "You're so cute when you space out." She giggled and she wrapped her arms around his and leaned back making him lie down.

He tickled her with his nose and his hands entwined with hers. "Yoko, do you ever think of the future?" Tsuki asked ruining the moment. "Tsuki," He let out a heavy sigh, "We've talked about this." He said sitting up but not releasing her. "No beyond that like the next life time." Tsuki said. "No not really. I plan this make this life last a long time." Yoko grinned.

She released him and turned to face him. "Promise me Yoko, when the next life time comes you'll still love me." Tsuki begged looking him straight in the eyes. Yoko smiled as he wrapped his arms around her. "No Tsuki, much longer than that. Beyond this life and the next for all of time." Yoko whispered then kissed her.

Kurama woke up to a dark room with a warm sensation flowing though his body. "He loved her so much. Yoko why did you let her walk away?" Kurama muttered as he flopped back down.

The next morning Kuronue woke Kurama up bright and early. They traveled to a portal. "What's on the other side?" Kurama asked starring into the black endless hole. "You'll see." Kuronue smirked jumping though. Kurama quickly followed. "Did Kai put Tsuki up to that speech? Why would Tsuki walked away?" Kurama wondered as they floated though space. They appeared in a dense wooden area.

"Where are we?" Kurama asked turning to face Kuronue. "In the backyard of my house." Kuronue smiled. They walked a couple of yards and saw the back of a blue and white plantation house. "Whoa! It's so big!" Kurama exclaimed. "That's what I love about America with a little of money you can have as much privacy as you can want." Kuronue said.

gWho lives here?" Kurama asked as they walked on to the screen in porch. "A few people." Kuronue said as a woman popped her head out of the back door. "Kuronue!" The woman exclaimed. She glomped him as he began to chuckled. "Hello Rin-chan." She was a short black fox demon with dark olive skin. "Hello you must be Kurama. It's nice to meet you." She said bowing to him.

She took them inside where Kuronue was greeted by a 3 year old girl. "Hello Kika." Kuronue said as the looked up from her puzzle. Rin quickly made the boys tea and handed them some cookies. "Rin where are Kai and Sunny? Did they leave for school already?" Kuronue asked easting a chocolate chip.

"No it's Saturday." Rin said looking over at the oven clock, it read 9:30. "Sunny is still in bed, I believe and Kai, well, check around the house. If she's not here she's at the library." Rin said pouring Kurama more tea.

But Kurama stopped her as he stood up. "Do you want me to help you. It's easy to get lost around here." Kuronue said. "No it's fine. I'm sure I can find my way around." Kurama said. Kurama followed Kai scent up to the third story, even though her scent was all over the house. He followed it to the strongest area, her room. The door was ajar.

He peeked in but no one was in it. He opened the door farther and stepped in. It looked like any other room…sorta. The bed was unmade and a book bag lied on the floor. Books ranging from Jane Eyre to Peace Maker manga were piled on top of a dresser. A mirror behind that was filled with pictures and memos on the left side. Poster were hang up exposing her unique and large taste in music. Paintings, awards and stuffed animals lined the far shelf.

gMhhh, you can tell a lot about a girl from her room. Well Kai is messy and very odd." Kurama thought picking up a painting of a white rose. He put it back down and examine the room harder and longer trying to see beyond what Kai was allowing him to see. He turned back to the mirror. In the very corner was a picture of a 3 year old Kai with her real parents. It was easy to tell it was her really parents Kai was the spitting image of the young lady in the photo the man had the same intense, deep green eyes.

The couple looked happy holding the toddler. The woman was pregnant in the picture. Under that was a picture of Kai about 12 or 13 in front of a burnt and abandoned village. Kurama's eyes darted from the first picture to the second. He grasped "Her village was destroyed." From the images in the photo the village had been destroy years before the photo was taken.

Then his eyes fell onto a smaller bent and discolored photo. It was Kai about eight sitting in Tsuki's lap, Tsuki was hugging her. They looked happy. "Tsuki served as her substitute mom." Kurama figured out. "Yes, Tsuki was everything growing up. She was my mom, my best friend, my sister, my enemy. Until Sunny came around it was just her and me." Kai said standing in the door way.

"How long have you been there?" He asked facing her. "How long have you been there?" She challenged walking into the room. She sat down on the unmade bed asking "Have you come to yell at me for 'forcing' Tsuki to give up Yoko?"

gNo I just wanted to know why?" Kurama said sitting in a swivel chair. "Have you thought about this at all?" Kai asked sounding the verge of insulted. "Huh?" Kurama asked looking up confused. He wasn't expecting this reaction. "I think what Tsuki decided and yes she decided it was noble.

"Tsuki thought it was wrong for you and me to be forced to love each other because she and Yoko loved each other. She wants you to live your own live and love whoever and not because you were told to but because you want to." Kai said standing up. She seemed on the verge of something. She was defiantly not holding back. 'Is this her true self? Was the other her a mask? So no one can see just how emotional she really is.' Kurama thought. "What if I was planning on falling in love with Tsuki and her host body?" Kurama asked smiling.

For some reason seeing her like this just made him want to push her buttons. "Well looks like you'll have to change your plans. And what do mean host body? You make it sound like I'm not important." Kai said glaring at him. "It wasn't directed at you personally. You just happen to be her host. But, like I said, what if I wanted to love Tsuki and you?" Kurama said. "Yes, but you make it sound like a host is unnecessary baggage." Kai said ignoring the second part.

"But you're not and what if I enjoyed looking forward to finding Tsuki and whisking you off your feet? Why do you think I was badgering you for info?" Kurama asked as he began to circle Kai.

"Well, like I said, to bad! Maybe I enjoy the idea of picking my mate." Kai said turning to face him making him stop. "Well maybe we should bet. I bet Yoko and Tsuki will end up back together because I will make you fall for me." Kurama smirked. He knew a fox could never turn down a challenge especially a good one like this.

gFine I bet I can find you a better mate than me than you will fall for." Kai said crossing her arms. "And if you win?" Kurama asked raising an eyebrow. "If I win you…. have to wear an outfit of my choosing." Kai said crossing her arms. 'Foxy would look good in black.' Kai thought smiling.

"Oh so I get to be your doll. I like that same goes for you." Kurama said smiling. "You have two weeks to make me 'fall in love'." Kai said taking his hand and shaking it. "Alright two weeks is fine by me." He said taking her hand and kissing the top of it. "You'll have to do better than that lover boy." Kai said.

**(Well that's it for now stay tune for chapter 9. Stay tune to see what happens will Kurama win or Kai? If you like to put in your two cents then leave a review. No bashing please. I might use your ideas if you send them to me. Oh yes and if you want to read chapter 9 then leave a review! SERIOUSLY! Just a nice 'hey that was great' would be apprenticed. Thank you. )**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**(To those of you that have reviewed. Thanks especially to ToonyTwilight and Thoth-Moon and of course to my dedicated fan/friend HieiLover2004. You guys have kept me going though this. Sorry for the long hiatus. I've been researching for ideas. But now I have them so now to chapter 9!) **

Kai sat on her bed with a notebook in her lap. She tapped her pencil against her leg impatiently. She had only a small list of single demon girls she knew. "Mhhh who else is there?" She grumbled biting the pencil. Sunny chuckled she was sitting on Kai's desk. She enjoyed watching Kai lose her mind.

"I can't believe you took that bet. How stupid can you be? His exceptions are way too high." Sunny said swinging her legs. "Shut up! I know but I can't just let him try and seduce me. I need something to distract him." Kai said getting off the bed. "Maybe he likes human too. Your list will double if you add the humans you know." Sunny said taking the notebook from her.

"No, I won't out some innocent human girl. Who knows what will happen if Yoko is unleashed." Kai said. "Good point, so only demons. So what are you gonna do?" Sunny asked getting off the desk.

"I'm thinking of a plan but I think I'm appeal to his senses first. Give him some eye candy. Taki should do the trick." Kai said an evil smirk twisted onto her lips. "Taki? But you can't stand her." Sunny whined. She disliked Sakura too. An acquaintance that unfortunately had popped into their lives and refused to leave. "Yeah I know but hey Kurama's annoying and so is Taki.

They're perfect for each other." Kai said shrugging. "I'll go call her than." Sunny said heading towards the door. But she stopped in the doorway. She turned back to Kai with an evil grin. "No offense Kai but I'm betting on Kurama." The she skipped out the door. Kai gritted her teeth and grumbled a curse as she sat back down.

_(For those of you who know me. Yes I went there and yes I'm gonna keep going. Now that you know who is gone I'm gonna do what I wanted to do for so long. For those of you who don't know me let me for warn you things are gonna get kinda ugly in a while.) _

Kurama headed back down the kitchen where Kuronue and Rika still sat. "Kuronue may I stay here for awhile. Yomi won't need me for some time and I would like to view more of this beautiful country." Kurama said.

It wasn't a whole lie he did what to see the US. He had heard it was beautiful plus it would be much easier to 'seduce' Kai if he was close to her. 'I will not lose this. I have several trump cards. I think I could easily get info from Kuronue." Kurama thought smiling. "Sure buddy. I bet the girls _(what he calls Kai and Sunny)_ would love to show you around. I bet you would love Blue Springs Park." Kuronue said.

_(I live in Florida so guess what. They're going to place that are in Florida. Except Disneyland ask anyone who actually lives in Florida they hate Disneyland. Universal and Island of Adventure is sooooo much better. Oh and if you vacation here be easy to the locals or else, well….the alligators are well feed during the winter let's put it like that.) _

Kuronue took Kurama up to one of the many spare rooms but he gave him one near Sunny's and Kai's so he wouldn't get lose. He liked the room. It was decent sizes and decorated well. "You have good tastes." Kurama said sitting on the soft bed. "Actually Kai does. She designed this room. We were all allow to decorate a room and she wanted this one." Kuronue said.

'Perfect this might give me more insight into her mind.' Kurama thought gazing around the room. "Are you gonna go back to the Makai for clothes?" Kuronue asked. "Yes, I'll be back tonight." Kurama said getting off the bed. He headed off to the Makai. He went to get his clothes first then headed to a place he hadn't been since his human possession, his den.

'Yoko left those journals in his room. He probably wrote something about Tsuki's likes. Kai has to share some of the same qualities.' Kurama thought. Later that day Kai trotted down the stairs with Sunny behind her. "Kuronue do you mind if we invite a friend over?" Kai asked.

"Sure is she spending the night?" Kuronue asked. "Probably, is that a problem?" Sunny asked. "No but make sure not to stay up the whole night." Kuronue said not looking up from his paper.

_(Man he sounds like a dad. Lol! Man that seems really OOC for him oh well. I like him like this.) _

Kurama returned to the house around 7. Twilight was just beginning to fall. "Just in time Kurama-kun, dinner's just finished." Rika said with a big smile. 'Kuronue's got himself a keeper.' Kurama thought smiling back at her. "I bet it's delicious." Kurama said. He helped her take it to the table where he noticed a 7th place set.

"Is there someone else?" Kurama asked. "Yes, Sunny and Kai invited a friend over." Rika said as she headed to the stairs. She shouted up the stairs. "KAI! SUNNY! TAKI! DINNER!" She shouted up the stairs. Little did Rika know she had just stopped a war from breaking out!

Kuronue came in form the living room carrying Kika in his arms. The three girls fled down the stairs. They stopped at the table but didn't take their seats. "Kurama this is our friend Taki." Kai said pointing to Taki. She was a short maybe 5'3" if she was lucky. She had short brown hair and brown eyes. Preached on her head was a pair of small black cat ears.

She was big chest which she showed off with a revealing low cut black t-shirt. She wore a tight leather pants with a cut for her tail. She wore lots of earrings and necklaces. She was good looking to say the least.

'Mhhh so she taking the low road is she. Well she'll learn it takes more than a pair of Double Ds to impress me. I want love not lust.' Kurama thought. No one could sense it but this dinner was just the start of a long 2 week war.

**(Sorry for the short chapter. But believe me the next will be nice and long. You're gonna love what Kai and Taki get into. Some fights are gonna break out and some heart and wills are gonna be broken. Who's? Well you'll just have to see. I promise to update really soon. I promise it won't be 2 weeks again. Heh heh sorry for that again. Please review and comment. Thanks) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**(Wow! I can't believe I'm made it to chapter 10. I didn't think this thing would make it past chap 6. Thanks for hanging in there with me. For those of you who haven't heard. I lost my internet and I'm going though crazy lengths just top get these chapters out there. But that's the reason behind the long hiatus again SORRY! Okay now on to the story.)**

The next day everyone piled into the van. Taki wanted to sit on the bench seat in the back next to Kurama...well Kika was between them. But she wanted to make some moves. Kai sat in a captain's chair in front of Kurama and Sunny sat in front of Taki. Kuronue drove and Rin had called shot gun.  
They took the hour trip to Blue Springs Parks. "So what's here?" Kurama asked when they piled out into the dirt parking lot. "A spring with rare mammals." Sunny said.

She held a camera and a bathing suit. "Let's go get changed." Taki said walking off towards the rest rooms. Once changed they met up at the beginning of a wooden path. Taki wore black surfer shorts and a black string bikini top. Sunny wore a simple green one piece under a white tank top and green cotton shorty short. Kai wore a red halter top that all but an inch of her stomach with a skort (skirt/shorts) bottom which were hidden under a large t-shirt. Kurama was in a pair of blue swimming shorts a plain black t-shirt. He looked good though.

They slowly walked down the wooden path. They went down all the docks the over them over the river like spring. They saw gators, turtles, canes, and plenty of different fish. "Mh fishes." Taki said leaning over the edge to get a better look revealing more of her cleavage to Kurama. 'This is pathetic!' Kurama thought. "I don't see any manatees." Sunny whined. "It's only September they might not be here yet." Kai said as she finished snapping a photograph.

They walked towards the next dock. Taki grabbed Kurama's hand. "So Kurama what brings you to America?" Taki asked hugging his arm squeezing it against her chest. Kurama rolled his eyes as he yanked it away. "I came to find someone special to me." Kurama said picking up his pace to catch up to Kai. "Hmph! I don't get it, I thought Kai said he was looking for a girlfriend." Taki whispered in whinny tone to Sunny. "He is, maybe you're not his type." Sunny said. Taki laughed. "I'm every guys' type." Taki said flicking her hair.

"Apparently not Kurama's. "Sunny smirking seeing Kurama was annoying Kai. "You're doing pathetic. This is beyond low. You're gonna have to try harder if you don't want to wear a maid's outfit." Kurama whispered. 'That's what you picked for me to wear?!" Kai hissed in a hushed tone. Kurama just smiled and whispered "maybe" as he blew on her human ear. (In public they go in human form.) "Kyaa! Don't do that!" She exclaimed jumping away holding her ear. He began to chuckle making her blush. 'So her ears are sensitive huh? I must remember this.' Kurama thought.

Kuronue lead them to a huge dock where sections of the railing had been removed, it was the swimming dock. "Okay since there's no manatees let's go for a swim." Kuronue said taking off his shirt. He put down the towel bag and climbed down the ladder into the 72 degree water. (Sounds cool but actually it's kinda warm. You get use to it.)

Rika put Kika down as she stripped off her towel dress. Taki and Sunny quickly stripped and jumped in. Kurama began to strip but watched Kai out of the corner of his eye. Once she was fully stripped he took notice of her delicate figure. She may fight like a guy but she was still a girl. His eyes drifted to those often hidden legs. They weren't tiny, she had very muscular legs. 'She must kick like a horse.' Kurama thought complimenting her.

**Sorry I'm going into so much detail with her but he seems the type to memorize everything about a person he likes.**

He eyes flashed up to the pale delicate skin of the small of her back. The contrasted well to her tan shoulders. She then dove into the lake. Little unknown to him Kia had scoped him out as well. 'Mh nice and thin but yet muscular and a smooth and hairless chest. I defiantly can't complain about his looks. I bet he could carry any of us easily.' Kai thought.

He soon joined them. Rika lowered Kika down to her father then climbed down the ladder. The teenagers stayed far away from Kuronue and Rika so Kika won't get scared. First Sunny started a splashing fights which Kurama won. How that happen was way beyond the girls.

They swam around the large section for an hour until Kai said. "I'm thirsty how about I get us some sodas?" "I'll help you." Sunny said following her. Kurama couldn't resist his eyes followed Kai up the ladder until Taki's touch distracted him. "Come on Kurama I found some fish under the dock." Taki said grabbing his hand under the water and grabbing him away.

"Are you given them some alone time?" Sunny joked as the headed towards the snack bar. "Something like that. I know Taki is wanting bad because he's resisting so I figure I'd give her the chance to 'seduce' him. I know how it goes once she kisses him, he'll be putty in her hands." Kai said.

"You know this is really stupid. You're giving up a good man because of your pride." Sunny said. "No, I'm sticking up for my principles and rights." Kai said. "I think you're confused. You're cutting off your nose to spite your face. If you do win the bet and he falls for another girl what do end up with besides the fact you won and getting to see him dress 'emo' for a day?... Nothing! That's what you're getting." Sunny said as Kai opened the door.

They were quiet while in the shop, once they left Kai retorted, "You sound like a mom." "Good one of us should. You have a head use it. Just shallow your pride and be wrong for once and just give in." Sunny pleaded.

Meanwhile in the spring Taki had managed to get Kurama alone. "Where are the fishes Taki?' Kurama asked staring down into the dark water. He could even see his knees. "Right here." Taki said pointing in front of her. He swam over and stared harder. "Where?!" He exclaimed then Taki lift her head up to steal a kiss form Kurama but instead whacked her head into his nose causing it to start to bleed.

Sunny peeked down at them and called "Hey drinks!" She looked closer at Kurama and asked "What's wrong?" "I think my nose is bleeding." He said. "Get out of the water and don't let any of the blood hit the water! We don't need any gators showing up!" Sunny exclaimed. They quickly got of the water and got a lifeguard's attention. They brought a medical kit. "Here let me do it." Kai said kneeling in front of Kurama who had a napkin pressed to his nose.

She put her hand to his neck and said "Don't tilt your head back so far it'll make the blood poll in your sinuses." He listened. "Put some press against your nose not on the side." Kai said. He looked up at her after she was quite for a while. "There's not much you can do besides that just wait for the bleeding to stop." She said.

Sunny then walked over and handed them their sodas. "The bleeding should have stopped." Sunny said sipping her root beer. She had be consulting with the sulking Taki on just how he got the bloody nose. He pulled the semi-soaked napkin away and gently touches his nose. He pulled away a clean hand. Kai cleaned off the dry blood. "You might want to wait on the soda if you laugh the bubbles will sting your nose." Kai said standing up. She cracked opened her vanilla coke.

Sunny explained the story to Kai who nearly sprayed coke out her nose. "Wow that's funny. What a novice mistake." Kai said. "Maybe this is a sign." Sunny said. "A sign of what? Taki's a fake and has never really seduce a guy before?" Kai asked looking over at the smirking Sunny. "No, a sign that you're gonna lose this bet." Sunny teased. Kai stood up and answered, "No, it's not. I won't lose this bet." Kai said as she walked towards the trash can.

Well they decided to head to the beginning of the sprung and take the current back down the 'pool' area. Kuronue and Rika decided to stay in the 'pool' area. (You would have actually have gone to Blue Spring to understand how it's set up. But hey if you ever go to Florida go to Deland and go to the spring it's so much fun!)

They walk was almost quiet except for the sound of chirping birds. Everyone seemed to be in deep thought. 'Kai sure did handle that situation well. So she has medical background. That's a good feature for a mate.' Kurama thought. He had never thought of good traits for a mate well not for himself at least. But he now was beginning to make a mental list of what he wanted. Kai stopped to snap a picture the beautiful scenery. Kurama looked over the vast forest spread before them. The trail was a raised off the ground by at least 10 feet.

"Why is it so high?" Kurama asked. "There was once a ground trial but people use to go off the trail and destroy parts of the forest, by accident of course. So they made the trail high to stop that. The owners want to keep the park as close to natural state." Kai said. They continue down the trial. "Did it always look like this?" Kurama asked. "No, if you go to the very end of the trail there's picture of how this park looked back in the 70's. It was horrible the park had to close for 3 years to restore it's self. Right now is the best it's look since it's opening in 1803. "Kai said.

"Wow you know a lot about this place." Kurama said. "I've come here a lot. I really enjoy it." Kai said smiling staring out at the forest. 'Wow, she seems so different when she talking about something she loves.' Kurama thought as he stared down at her. "Come on love birds!" Sunny shouted from ahead.

Kai's smile fell into a scowl. "Come on let's catch up." Kai said sounding like her old self again. 'Damn it! I slipped! I need to stop that. I can't let him own my likes and dislikes. I'm making it to easy for him then.' Kai thought as they walked down the staircase into the spring. 

**(Alright that's it for now. I hope you enjoyed it. What will happen next? You'll just have to wait and see. Will Kai sallow her pride or will cupid finally hit the heart he's been missing these many years? Or will Kurama be the one to feel the arrow piece his heart? Or will Taki steal the show? Stay tune for chap 11 to see. See ya next time. Thank you again for reading.) **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

(Sorry for the long time no see. I've been workign on ideas for this and,...I needed a break. I took a small break but now I'm back and ready to write to this wonderful story. Thanks to those who have stuck with me so far. Toony you're a wondeful support and HieiLover you're been a true friend. But now it's time to get this how on the road.)

Kurama was jared from his sleep by shouting and heavy knocking at the front door. "Open up!" An angry girl shouted. He turned over and looked at the clock, it read 9:30. He groaned as he rooled back on to his back. He had been up half the night debating with himself,...and Yoko. He got up and dressed. He wrote silk sky blue button up and a pair of black slacks. He trotted downstairs and into the kitchen. Sunny sat at the table yawning "Man why do those idiots have to come so early?" Sunyn took a large sip of her coffee. "What are they here for?" Kurama asked as Rin gave him a glass of OJ. "Eggs and bacon will be done in a minute. "Rika said. "Thye here for tutouring. Kai got the 'bright' idea of helping our friends in their failign subjects." Sunny grumbled.

"Oh? Do you think she'll need help?" Kurama asked seeing a chance to get closer to Kai. "Yeah, Kai's smart but helpign 6 teenage girls isn't the easier thing in the world." Sunny said finishing her coffee. They quickly ate they breakfast and headed itno the diningroom. The table was covered with notes, books, packet and pencils. Kai was helping a black fox and wolf with Algebra. Across from them was a red dog/fox demon and a human who had out Chemistry work. All of them were in their demon form but Kurama could smell the demon in them. "Sunny you're late pull up a chair help next to Kuriei and Chika." Kai said without looking up. Kurama looked down at Sunny. "Hey Algebra's hard." Sunny whispered lookgin down. She felt embarassed. "Kai do you need some help?" Kurama asked. Kai nearly jumped at the sounded of her voice. He nopticed the barely notable rings under her eyes. 'She must have been up late too.' Kurama thought.

He was right as always she had been up late thinking of how to defeat Kurama. She got nowhere but closer to Sunny's reasoning. "Umm well if you know anything about Chemistry and Ada over that needs help with Japanese." Kai said poitning to a quiet human. "Ada, Kurama herewill help you until I can get to you." Kai said tappign the yougn girl who had her nose in the thick open before her. Kurama began to help the novice who was having trouble with her hiragana. He glanced up at Kai after awhile who had now moved to the chemistry group. Sunny would get her attnetion once they (the math group) needed her help again. SHe was continious bouncing from one side of the table to the other. Once Kurama got Ada doign her hiragana chart 3 times he went over to the chemistry group who was currently alone. He quickly glanced over their notes. "Ahh Isee you jsut do this..."Kurama began as he wrote step by steps instructing for them.

This was pie compared to what his teachers had made him done. "Do you get it?" Kurama asked when he was done. "Yes, I see factor A goes at the end of the soulutin." Uchiha the dog fox half breed said. "Yes exactly, Mimi?" He asked turnign to her. She nodded not lookign up from her problem. "Thank you Kurama. It seems you're quite the teacher. "Kai siad smilign at him. 'Dman he's smart as well. Myabe he's building up to be a real threat. Handsome, kind and smart. Deninign him is getting harder and harder.' Kai thought. 'Kai reveals new traits everyday. She would make a greta mate. I can't let her go." Kurama thought. Their thoughts were intruded by the thundering footstepsslammign downthe stairs. Taki entered the room makign Kai scrowl and shiver. "Taki, I thought you said you were going home early this morning." Kai siad forcing a fake smile. "I was I overslept. what's going on here?" Taki asked. "Tutouring, Kai tutours us every Sunday." Kuriei said looking over her shoudler at Taki.

"Ohh no one told me. I need help too Kai, Biology is so hard." Taki said. Kai sighed. The group is full but if you really need the help. Sunny please go get the Bio book from my room." Kai said rubbing the back of her neck. Sunyn did so and returned quickly. Kurma continued to help the chem group and chekcing on Ada who was on her to her vocabulary words. Kai began to help Taki. Kai's patience began to run out,... quickly. "I don't get it!" Taki whined for the 4th time is the last 10 minutes. "Are you even trying?" Kai snapped turning red. Kurama could see she was swallowing her angry. "Yes!" Taki whined. Uchiha got up from the table. "I;m goign to go get us some drinks alright Kai." Uchiha said. "Let me help." Mimi said gettign up too. "Snacks would be good too." Ada siad trailign behind them. They knew it was coming. Suprising Kuriei stayed, maybe she saw it as a form of entertainment.

"No you're not! If you would TRY you would GET IT!" Kai shotued tryign to hold back still. "It's not my fualt they make it so confusing!" Taki complanted. "No but cells aren't hard." Kai hissed standong up. Taki saw this as a challege and stood up as well. "YES THEY ARE!" SHe shouted. "NO THE HELL THEY'RE NOT! IT'S SELF EXPLANTORY!" Kia exlcaimed. She begna to pinch the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes as she muttered. "Out." "What?!" Taki asked offended. "I siad OUT,...Now!" Kai snapped. "Come on you better do what she says before she gets really mad." Sunny said grabbing her arm and drtagging her out of the house.

'Oh she's fiesty. I like that.' Yoko thought. SHuichi could hear the evil in his voice. Kai sighed deeply releasing her nose and openign her eyes quickly were fade from gold to green. "Tell everyone to take 10." Kai said sittign back down. "Alright." Kuriei said pattign her shoudler as she left the room. Kai leaned her head back rubbing her temples as if she had a headache. "Sorry she had to see that." Kai said as Sunyn leftthe room. "It's alright she was being a little annoying." Kurama said sitting beside her. "Do oyu really want someone as a amte who has a short temper?" Kai asked sittign up right. "Everyone gets angry. Beside you look kinda cute all red like that." Kurama said whispering the last part. Kai blushed a bit and muttered "Weirdo." "Well that's was your first try to beat me. Do you wan to tyr again or are you gonna give up?" Kurama asled rubbing her shoulders. "Ha! I don't give up that easily buddy boy. I still have a few tricks up my sleeve." Kai said staring him in the eye. "I'm looking forward to your next move." Kurama said smirking. "As am I for yours." Kia retorted. Kurama leaned forward and kissed her. She was shocked but quickly recovered but to his suprise dhe didn't pull away. 'Oh two can play at this game.' She thought pressign her lips closer to his as she wrapped her arm around his neck.

He pulled away grasping slightly. She smirked as she stood up then kissed his ear whispering. "Don't make it to easy for me to walk away from you. My man msut be able to make me whine and purr without even touching me." He stared up at her dumbfounded. 'Damn she's a vixen! You better tihnk of soemthing good Shuichi.' Yoko thought to him.

After tutouring Kai collasped on her bed. 'Damn it he' good. I gave him tips too. I'm gonna lose to him.' Kai thought. Sunny knocked as she entered the room. "You're suppose to knock then wait for a reply. "Kai ssaid as she buried her face into her pillows. "Yeah I know. So what's you're next plan?" Sunny asked sittign on her bed. "I don't know. I;m exhausted right now and can't think of a thing. If Taki didn't work I don't know who will in last then 11 days. "Kai whined. "Come on you can't give up. If you just let time run out he'll win." Sunny said rubbing her back. "I thought you were agaisnt this." Kia said sighing beginning to relax.

"I am and the mroe I think abotu about you in soemthing really girly the more I want him to win, but..." Sunny said. "Oh thansk a lot!" Kai grumbled cutting her off. "BUT! I can't stand to see you miserable so I want to help." Sunny said. "Thanks Sunny-chan." Kai said squeezing her hand. "Just get soem rest, I bet after a good nap you'll think of soemthing." Sunny said continuing with the back rub. Kai soon drifted off so Sunny quietly left the room. Once in the hallway she ran itno Kurama. "She's a sleep." Sunyn to him. "Actaully I wanted to talk yo Sunny."Kurama said smiling at her. "About what?" She asked heading towards her room. "About Kai." He said once they were inside her room. "I thought so, well take aseat." Sunny said closing her door so no one would hear.

"I perosnally think you're gonna win even without my help. But you coming to me shows you're termine and stubborn. Good Kai needs that in a man but as you can tell she just a stubborn. You also comign to me also shows you real care for Kai you don't want to win her soem common over played way you want to be original." Sunny said. "Uhh thanks, I figure since yo uwere her best friend you would know plently about Kai." Kurama said sitting in desk chair. "Yes only person knows more than me but you're not gonna she her for awhile. ALright hwat do you want to know about Kai?" Sunny asked sitting in her rocking chair. "Well Yoko says most women melt at romantic things, roses, chocolate, but I want to do soemthing more. Tell me does Kia liked to be touched? To be held?" Kurama asked entwining his fingers. "Man you're a good gusser or very observed. Kai doesn't like to be touched persay but she does like to be held and hugged." Sunny said hugging her pillow. "Alright, but tell me does Kai liek those romantic gesture I listed before?" Kurama asked.

"Oh! Make sure to hug her form behind and whispered something nice in her ear. Kai loves roses espeically white roses. Kai is like any girl jsut a little different. She doesn't like the usually stuff but she does like romantic stuff." Sunny said. "Alright thanks Sunny. You've been a big help." Kurama said getting out of the chair. He was about to open the door when he turned back to Sunny. "How long do you think she'll last?" Kurama asked. "I think she's already caved in and jsut won't admit it. But knowing Kai she won't admit she's lost until the last day." Sunny said chuckling.

Kurama began to chuckle too as he left her room. "Hmm Kai is stubborn but she can't be that stubborn. Just you wait Kai you'll see that the heart overrides the brain." Kurama said to hismelf as he entered his room. 'Just can't wait for the day when she rests in your arms willy huh?' Yoko thought to him with a smirk on hsi lips. "I would be lying if I said no." Kurama thought back. Meanwhile Kai's mind enetertained her with strange but wonderful dreams. SHe dreamed of Yoko and Tsuki they're love which faded out to Kurama's and her. She sat up rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She felt happy and relaxed. "Oh gosh! I do like him. "Kai muttered into her pillows.

(Alright that's it for now. Hope you liked it. I hope it wasn't too short. I promise to update soon. For now I have to think of how Kurama will use his newly attended knowledge. Bye thanks for reading please rate.)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

(Yo! Thanks for sticking with it so long. Sorry about the hiatus. I got a little carried away with something of my own I was working on. But don't worry I didn't forget you guys. I promise this chapter will make up for it.)

Kai sighed as she pulled herself out of bed and out of her room. She was suppose to help Rin with dinner. As she walked down the hall she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist. She felt his chest push against her back and his hot breath rush against her skin causing goose bumps. "Did you have a nice nap?" Kurama asked nuzzling her fox ear. She tried to suppress her whine as she tried to pull away from his grip. "Yes if was very enjoyable." Kai said as Kurama let her go.

He could see a blush creep across her face and up her neck. He chuckled as he gently touched her fox ears. "You're cute when you blush." He whispered as he ear trailed down to her face. Her cheeks got darker as she turned away. "T-Thank you." She muttered founding herself nearly speechless. 'Damn it why am I like this now?' Kai thought as she turned towards the stairs. Yoko chuckled as she fled down the stairs. 'She's shy even after all her big talk.' 'Did I come on too strong/' Kurama wondered as he stood there slightly confused.

As Kai arrived in the kitchen she was still bright red. Rin glanced up from her cook book. "You okay Kai? You're as red as the tomatoes." Rin said as she approached Kai. She placed a hand on her forehead. "You're kinda warm, are you coming down with something?" Rin asked as she felt her cheeks. "No, no I'm fine, just a ...a little bothered." Kai muttered looking away as she shuffled over to the corner. She put on her apron and tying her hair up.

"We're still cooking seafood?" Kai asked. "Yup, and pasta and salad." Riki said. They started on the list as Kia was cutting up celery for the salad Rin asked. "So did Kurama hit on you?" Kai nearly chopped the board in half. "What?!" "You heard me." Rin pestered. "Well no, he just hugged me and complimented me." Kai muttered blushing. "Just that? And you were that red? Honey got it baaad!" Rin exclaimed patting Kai's shoulder. "Do not! I was just...taken by surprise is all." Kia lied. "Riiight, you're not fooling anyone but yourself." Rin said as she peeled the shrimp.

After nearly an hour dinner was done. Kai tottered upstairs to announce dinner was ready. She knocked on Sunny's door. Sunny shouted a reply over the sudden burst of music. "You need to stop turning that radio up so loud, you're gonna burst an ear drum." Kai said as Sunny filed out of the room. Kai stared at Kurama's door like trying to look though it. She took a deep breathe and knocked softly. Almost immediately Kurama opened the door. Kai blushed as she glanced up at his face. "Dinner is ready." Kai said. "Thank you, I'm sure it'll be delicious." Kurama said taking her hand and kissing the top. Kai smiled bushing more.

"I'm sure you'll enjoy it." Kai said. He kept a hold of her hand as they came down the stairs. Kai remain cheery red. Sunny had helped Rin served everyone so everything was ready. Kurama seated Kai and then sat beside Kuronue. Sunny smiled evilly at Kai. Kai just glared back. Sunny and Kurama were assigned to dish duty. "So has she confused?" Sunny asked as soon as they were alone. "Not in words, but I'm just getting warmed up." Kurama said smirking. Kai headed up to the roof. She sighed as she stared up at the moon.

'What should I do?' Kai wondered. "You should do what you know is right." Tsuki said appearing behind her. It was a trick Kai had figured out recently, using her power to form a projection of Tsuki. Others could see it but only a select few could hear it. "You mean give in to him?" Kai asked sighing again. "You've been so depressed lately. Have you ever considered him?" Tsuki asked. " A little, he's a nice guy and he's certainly beautiful." Kai said turning to face Tsuki but her eyes didn't force on anything. "Kai, you gotta look past all that. I know what's been running though your mind lately but humor me what's on your mind?" Tsuki asked. Her voice completely serious and her face a rock. "Well,...a few things I guess." Kai muttered looking down.

"Kai, be honest." Tsuki said her serious exterior peeling away. "Alright so Kurama has been on my mind lately." Kai confessed blushing. "You're obsessed practically! Just give it you're arrogant and prideful yet he still chases after you. You're lucky he hasn't gotta smart yet." Tsuki said crossing her arms. "Meaning what?" Kai asked raising an eyebrow. "If I was he his place the minute you confessed I would leave you cold." Tsuki said. Kai grasped as fear flickered across her face. "But unlike me he's a nice guy." Tsuki said smiling at her. "You're right let's just hope he hasn't change his mind." Kai said heading downstairs. Tsuki smiled then dematerialized into nothing.

Kai headed downstairs to the kitchen but found it empty. Kai frowned as she checked the dinning room. 'No not in here.' Kai thought then headed for the living room. Kuronue and Rin were cuddling on the couch and Kika was on the floor watching King of the Hill. Kai gave a puff of protest as she disappeared back into the hallway. She looked at the stairs. "Maybe he's in his room." Kai muttered as she climbed the stairs.

With each step Kai lost her stream. As she stood in front of Kurama's door she had lost all her courage. Kai sighed with her fist in mid-air about to knock his door when Sunny's door open. Kai stared as Kurama and Sunny exited laughing. Kai looked at them confused and a little hurt. "Oh speak of the vixen, hey Kai. "Sunny said smiling stopping in her doorway. 'What were they doing in her room? They wouldn't do anything Sunny has someone. But why did they leave me out?' Kai thought as she glanced between the faces.

"Konbawan (good evening) vixen." Kurama said hugging her. Kai returned the hug keeping her eyes on Sunny. She just grinned at Kai. Then Kai felt a sharp string on her ear. She let out a whine. 'Did he just bite my ear?' Kia thought starting to blush.(Remember Kai is in her fox demon form most of the time. Like now.) Kurama chuckled as his warm hands began to gently caress Kai's back and hair. "So your ears are your weak spot." Kurama mused. Most foxes loved to have their ears and tails played with. It was a common custom for mates to nibble on each others ears. Almost equal to the kiss on the cheek for humans. Kia blushed deeper as her ears twitched in delight.

Kai buried her face in his chest. "Oh you don't have to hide form me vixen." He said nuzzling her hair trying to coax her to look up. "Hey hate to break up the moment but you should take this out of the hall." Sunny said, her grin had been replaced with a smirk. "Oh right sorry." Kurama said pulling Kia into her room but left the door half open. 'I finally got you back for last year.' Sunny thought locking herself into her room.

(That's it for now. Sorry you'll have to wait another just a while longer for the hot and sweaty scene. Lol If that happens. But something will happen in the next chapter I promise. I don't know what it'll be but I won't deny Kurama anymore. They'll hook up. Man the next chapter might be the next. T.T)


End file.
